Aim
by Celsi-Wish
Summary: After returning from a trip to the USA, Sage brings back with him something that he'll regret. Aimie, his younger sister, accompanies him back to Japan, but when an uprising in the dynasty is predicted, and Aimie's presence at hand, things could get stick
1. Koniichiwa, Samurai Troopers!

Part One: If I Could Speak Silent Words  
"I'm tellin' you, sis," Sage sighed from his seat against the oak tree. He held his head and smiled, "You need the arm-"  
"No," the over confident strawberry blonde persisted. She held up her bow and let lose her arrow, "See? There's no need for an armguard, not now. Wait 'til I get a bigger bow, then I'll need an armguard. I'll blow the socks right off your feet, y'know!"  
"Aimie," Sage looked up at her, "I'm telling you, I have a friend who- "  
"That's wondrous, Sage," she said, aiming her arrow at the tree ahead of her, "Now let me practice. Am I holding this right?"  
Sage looked at her stance. He'd seen it so many times from Rowen's battles, "Yeah. Go ahead," he sighed.  
The bowstring launched the arrows straight into the tree. Suddenly, there was a blood curdling scream, "Yah!! Oniichan!" she screamed, her voice ringing through the forest.  
Sage raced to her side, "Damn it, Aimie, I told you to use that arm guard!" The bowstring had peeled away her left arm's skin, revealing tender muscle tissue. Fresh blood dripped from her fingers and elbow just as fast as the tears streamed from her cheeks, "C'mon! We have to get you home. You know, Aim, Mom's going to flip." He commented, leading her back down the path from which they had come.  
  
The phone rang. All five heads turned their necks back from their seats on the couch to stare at the phone. Cye stood up, "Fine. I'll get it this time," he sighed.  
"Hello?" It was Sage.  
"Hi, Sage. 'ow's the US?"  
" 'Ow' is right. Can I speak to Rowen?"  
"Not going to well fo' you?"  
"Well...not really. My sister skinned her arm with a bow today."  
"Your sister what?"  
"Nevermind. I'll tell you when I get back. Is Rowen there?"  
"Yea' hold on," Cye put his hand over the phone and looked back to Rowen, "Ro! It's Sage. He wants to talk to 'ou!"  
Rowen stood and walked over to the phone. He took it from Cye and said, "Sage?"  
"Rowen? How are things there? Anything exciting happen?"  
"Not really. You? What's up with your sista?"  
"Nothing much, just an injury from-"  
"Nothing Much!? Nothing Much?! Sage this was not 'nothing much'!" a random voice overpowered Sage's comment within seconds.  
"Aimie, go calm down," Sage said over the phone.  
"Your sister?"  
"Yes. She's just mad because I was right and she wasn't. I told her to put that armguard on. Now, she has this huge piece of skinned arm under this bulky, bloody bandage."  
"Is she any good at archery?"  
"Sure she is."  
"Why don't you bring her back here? I'll give her a few pointers."  
"Rowen, she won't listen to you."  
"We'll see about that."  
"Whatever. I've got to go."  
"See ya."  
"See you." Rowen hung up the phone and shrugged.  
Kento laughed, waking by Rowen, "You shouldn't take a student when you're still one yourself!"  
Rowen gave Kento a disgruntled look and commented, "How would you know anythin' about that, huh? I have passing grades, thank you."  
Kento stared for a moment and snuffed his nose in the air, as he entered the kitchen.  
"So, you're going to take on Sage's sister for a few lessons?" Ryo asked from behind him. Rowen turned and shrugged.  
"I guess so. We might want to start thinkin' about our life in the long run too. We'll have to recruit new ronins one day, why not someone like Sage's sista?" There was silence. Rowen was the only one that had really thought about anything futuristic.  
"I suppose, Rowen, but c'mon we are still in high school...you remember, right?" Ryo asked, slightly concerned.  
"Yea', I remember, Ryo," Rowen said.  
"That'd be just wonderful. All we need now is our genius to go all alsimers on us," Kento chuckled, bringing in a sandwich from the kitchen.  
"Very funny, Kento." * * * * * * A Week Later* * * * * * *  
It was a bright day outside. The sun shined warmly on the treetops overhead the road. Every so often, a green leaf would fly by the window, and Aimie would reach out to catch it, failing each time. One began to pass the silver bumper. Aimie spotted the stem and threw her upper torso out the open car window, and reached for it.  
Sage sighed, "Aimie! Get your ass back in this car! What do you think you're doing?!"  
Aimie looked back at Sage, driving, and smiled as the wind blew in her face, "But, Oniichan, my ass iis/i in the car!" she giggled playfully. Sage reached over and took her by the shoulder, pulling her back in. The window rolled up and locked. Aimie looked to him, "You're no fun!" She crossed her arms and grunted, leaning back in her seat, like a little child having a fit.  
A minute of silence passed, neither speaking. He looked to Aimie out of the corner of his eyes and laughed a bit, "You just can't sit still long enough can you? You're like a little kid; the Aimie I can still remember."  
She bounced forward and placed her elbows on her knees as she looked to Sage, "Do you really think so? Maybe I'm just more outgoing and happy about life, unlike someone I know. You've been gone for so long, I don't know if I even know you anymore. You obviously don't know me that well."  
"Hey, now. Don't talk like that. I haven't missed any of your birthdays so far."  
" 'So far'. What happens in the future, huh? What are you doing over here in Japan that's so important, that you can't come back home for good?"  
Sage sighed, watching the dirt road, "It's something I can't quite tell you yet. I'm not sure you'd be ready to understand."  
"What's there to understand? You aren't like married or something are you?"  
"NO! God no! I'm not married."  
"No commitment?"  
"No.. Well-uh- yes I guess."  
"Like what? You engaged?"  
Sage slowed the car and stared for a moment at his sister, "No. No engagements, Aim'. Sorry to burst your bubble."  
The car stopped in the mansion's driveway. As Sage and Aimie opened the car door to go inside, Aimie giggled, "Ya right! You're the lucky one! I'd probably pin the girl to a tree and leave her there for dead if you were!"  
  
"Sage's here," Kento said, fingering the controller, "Just pulled in with someone."  
"Must be 'is sister," Cye walked to the door and opened it.  
"I'm back. What'd I miss?" Sage said, walking into the house. No one was behind him. Sensing this, he turned to see Aimie cowering just outside the door, "What's wrong, Aimie?"  
"Uh...n-nothing! I just...am..."  
"Afraid? Of what, Cye?"  
Kento laughed from his seat on the floor, "Bah hahaha! Cye? Cye? 'Who's afraid of the big bad Cye?! Gah!"  
Cye's eyes shifted from the self amused Kento back to Sage and Aimie, "Come on in."  
"Come on, Aimie. If you want those lessons, you've got to learn how to walk first," Sage said.  
"I don't want your friends stinking lessons, Sage! I came because I'm your sister and I never see you!" She stomped into the house and stopped next to him.  
"Uh-huh." Sage doubted mentally, rolling his eyes to the side.  
"Do you want to kno' where Rowen is? 'e's out back with Ryo," Cye stated.  
"Hello? He speaks English?" Aimie looked to Sage, "That's cool. What's his name?"  
"Why don't you ask him instead of me?" Sage directed.  
Aimie rolled her eyes in the same manner and looked to Cye, "What's your name?"  
"Moi name is Cye," he said with a smile, "Whut's your name?"  
"Aimie Datier," she answered, "And who's Ro..wen?"  
"Your teacher."  
Her eyes shifted from Cye and looked behind him, at the back door. She frowned and brushed by him aggressively, "I don't need a teacher," she snapped back at him. Sage followed behind her, shrugging at Cye as he passed by him, "I'm going to find out who exactly this Rowen person is and tell him to get lost."  
"Aim, you don't want to-"  
"Shut up, Sage. I can do whatever I want!"  
"Listen, I respect your urge for independence, but if you keep running for help you'll never get better."  
"I'm not running, Sage. I'm meeting it head on." She swung open the door and looked around in the back. There were two guys standing in the back, discussing something.  
"Hey!!" Aimie yelled from the doorway. Sage walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She rolled her arm and began to walk over to them, "I want to know something."  
"Aimie, get back here," Sage said, leaning against the doorframe. He crossed his arms and watched.  
"Hello," Ryo said, "Who are you?"  
"I'm Aimie Datier, Sage's sister, and I want to know which one of you is Rowen," she said, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Well...I am," Rowen said, "Oh! You must be that girl I'm going to teach."  
"Yeah. About that, I don't need lessons from you, okay? I'm already a really good archer."  
"Aimie-" Sage sighed from his standing position.  
"Really? Why don't we just see then?" Rowen suggested, handing her the bow, "Look ova there," he pointed a tree off across the lawn.  
"Which one?"  
"The birch one, way in the back," he said, pointing at it.  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
"Shoot through the fork in tha tree, and take out the leaves behind it."  
"What?"  
"Go ahead."  
Aimie brought up her bow and positioned her feet, one ahead, one to the side. She pulled back the string, past her cheek and moved her eyes over the back of the arrow to aim. She blinked once, and the arrow was gone from her grasp. It shot through the trees, but jammed into a root at the bottom of the birch. She stared, "But- that's an impossible shot. You don't have enough momentum to make it through the fork from here. You'd have to-"  
Rowen took the set from her hands before she could finish, and aimed his own arrow. Sage smiled from the door and waited. "This'll be interesting," he told himself.  
A moment passed, Aimie backing up to watch Rowen. Then, he released the arrow, her head following its flight. She watched it move that same way as hers. That's when she realized it was moving far faster, with more momentum. It launched through the fork, and pinned the leaves to the tree behind it. Aimie stared.  
"I neva thought someone like you could do so well," he commented, looking at his arrow. She growled and walked off.  
"Shut up."  
"I'm bein' serious," Rowen stated as she turned her back to him. She stopped.  
"Why would you say that?"  
"You weaved your arrow through those narrow spaces through the other trees. That's hard to do. You've just got to work on your style."  
Sage watched Aimie for a moment. "This could get interesting...," she said smiling. She turned and looked at Rowen, "Okay then, where?"  
"Tomorrow right 'ere," Rowen said.  
She nodded, and turned back around. As she passed Sage, she hinted a smile. Sage did a double take, just to make sure. Then, he looked to Rowen, smiling in all his victory at Sage. He smiled and walked over to Rowen, "Now, I know you're going to say something sarcastic. I never seen anyone completely dismiss my sister like that."  
"She's alright. What was her name again?" Rowen asked.  
"Aimie. Don't get any ideas about her yet, Ro," Sage turned to peer back at the empty doorway, "She's not easy to control. Believe it or not, she's a rebellious maiden."  
"I can believe that." He paused. "Call it prevarication, but somehow I knew that already."  
"Rowen," Ryo said, "I probably wouldn't even be able to spell that."  
They laughed, and then went inside, the sun beginning to set behind the lush treetops of the hills. * ** * ** * That Night * ** * **  
*  
You're mine, Aimie! Get back here!!  
"Get away from me...you-you...monster!" Aimie wailed through the dark air. The only thing visible was her breath. The atmosphere nipped at her nose and cheeks, freezing them, like on a cold winter's day. Everything around her was dark, nothing to follow, no where to go. She wasn't even sure if she was really running.  
You cannot escape me, fool!  
"Who are you?!"  
Poor child...You understand so little....  
"No! Where are you Sage?! Sage! Help me!"  
Aimie.... Aimie....  
"No! I'm not going with you! Leave me alone!"  
Open your eyes, Aimie...Aimie, wake up!  
"Huh??..." (Reality)  
"Aimie! Are you okay? Hello!" Sage shook her shoulders vigorously. Finally, Aimie opened her eyes to the group of ronins standing behind Sage. All were looking at her. Aimie moved her arm, and suddenly noticed she was in the kitchen.  
"Where am I?"  
"You're in my kitchen, Aim." Sage looked to her with concern. "Are you alright?"  
"How'd I get here?"  
Kento spoke up, "You were sleepwalking." There was a sudden pain in her forehead, and it began to pound.  
"Ow!" She rubbed her temples, "What the--?"  
"You fell down the stairwell. That's how we knew you were up," Ryo stated.  
Rowen walked over to behind Sage, "Y'sure you're up to tomorrow?"  
She eyed him irefully, "Those lessons are already riding on my schedule. I don't need sympathy from a stuck up Professor Smurf." She brushed through Sage and Rowen, and headed out the kitchen door, "I'm going to bed. 'Night."  
There was silence when she left.  
"... ... GAH! Ha! Hahaha!" Kento slapped his knee, and bent over, laughing. "S-Smurf!? Bah! Hahaha! That's a riot!"  
Rowen sighed at Kento and looked to the swinging, empty kitchen door.  
  
* * *  
  
" 'ey, Sage," Rowen muttered to the darkness of the bedroom.  
"You're awake still? It's 3 o'clock," Sage answered from the other side of the room.  
"So are you, buddy."  
"Well, anyway, what?"  
Rowen shifted his position, sitting up more in his bed, "Why is Aimie...-"  
"...It's a long story."  
"We 'ave 5 hours until Cye's breakfast call."  
"Well, alright." Sage supported his head with his hands, thinking back, "I guess it started back about 4 years ago. Aimie was just getting into archery then. Everyday she'd practice, and I'd go with her too. She'd always practice in the same spot, and ask the same questions. At the time, it seemed like one of the most boring parts of my day. Until...a few months later, I was taken here to Japan to become a ronin. "  
"So, you were taken away from your family?"  
"Yeah. Anyway, when I met you, and saw your archery skills, I knew you'd be the one person Aimie would have to meet, and want to know the most about. That is... when I could go home and live the rest of my life there...I never did though, which made life for Aimie and I harder. Our relationship split, and we began to grow apart as brother and sister. Last year, I began writing back and forth to Aimie. I didn't want her ending up dead somewhere O.D.ed or...worse."  
"I see. Would she really do that?"  
"My mother thought so."  
"Huh. And?"  
"Once we began our fight against Talpa again, for the second time, I didn't have time to write her each day. Infact, I was lucky to even write her at all. I remember when Cale captured me, bringing me into the dynasty to be held captive. While in there, I had a lot of time to think. And...I realized something in there. Those days...those boring days when she dragged me out into those woods to train with her...with that stupid arrow and that stupid bow...she wanted me as a big brother. She wanted me to guide her. Most importantly, she loved me, and didn't know how to show it. I guess it was her own way of saying she cared. When I look back on it now, those boring days are the ones I miss the most."  
Rowen's eyes searched the window, and stared out at the starry sky, "I undastand now, Sage. I think it'll help me be able to guide your sister for you. I know now too...you don't know how to do it, and that's why she's like how she is. Because you lack the skills, she thinks you neglect her on purpose."  
"The thing is, Rowen. I don't."  
"I know that. Have you ever told her?"  
"I haven't. Besides, you're the smart one, and you'd probably be able to give far better pointers than I."  
"Don't say that," Rowen said, "You're still her big brother. You know her better than anyone else. She loves you, Sage. Don't you turn your back on her just because you think you can't do it. In the end, you'll come out the winner."  
Sage turned on his side and closed his eyes shut, "I'm getting some sleep before tomorrow rises over the hills."  
Rowen settled back down in bed, "Good idea."  
  
*** Cye turned around from the stove, carrying with him a searing-hot pan. Aimie sat, sluggishly supporting her head with one hand. Her heavy eyelids blinked slowly, watching Cye move around the kitchen. If not for her conscienceness, she would have surely fallen over onto the floor. Cye placed the eggs on the plate in front of her and turned to the closed kitchen door. "Breakfast is ready!!" Aimie was nearly leveled from her seat, stumbling from her weary position, to a half stand, leaning on the counter with her elbows. Her wide, bloodshot eyes bitterly glared at Cye, as he turned to look at her. "Wot's wrong, A'mie?"  
"Cye..." she murmured, just so he could hear her, "It's 8 o'clock in the morning...it's vacation, and you just yelled in my ear..." Her eyelid twitched, "That's what's wrong."  
The door swung open, and in walked a fatigued Kento, "Where's the food." He spotted the eggs on Aimie's plate, and sat in front of them, picking up the fork to his right, "Alright!"  
"Hey!" Aimie shoulder shoved him, as he picked up the first egg. The egg flew across the room and slid onto the floor, landing in front of the swinging door.  
"Hey! That was my egg! What was that for?!" Kento demanded.  
"That was my egg, and you were going to eat it! Get lost you Bottomless Pit!"  
"Sorry, I must have had something in my ear. What did you just call me?"  
"Read my freakin' lips, get-lost-you-bottomless-pit."  
Without hesitation, his hands grasped her pink bathrobe collar, "You take that back!"  
"Make me, Lard-o!"  
"Err...rrrr...!"  
Sage and Rowen walked in, stopping in the doorway to observe the scene. "Kento," Sage plainly stated, "What are you doing?"  
"She launched my egg across the room!"  
"He stole my egg!"  
Sage sighed and shook his head, "Okay, so what are you two fighting about again?" Both looked too eachother for a minute. Kento frowned angrily,  
"You wench! You pushed me, that's what! No one pushes Kento Rei Faun and gets away with it!"  
Aimie stuck her tongue out at Kento.  
"Do that again, little missy, and I'm bite that damn thing off!"  
"I'd like to see you try!" she yelled.  
"Excuse me," Rowen said, crossing his arms, "It's the morning. Kento, let go of Aimie."  
Aimie chuckled, hinting vengeance, and stuck her tongue out at Kento again. He launched forward, attempting to catch her tongue with his teeth, but missed. Aimie gasped and drew back, bringing forth her hand and slapping Kento across the face as hard as she could, "Moron! Get away from me!" Kento stumbled to the floor. He regained his footing and stormed out of the room. As he left, his right foot squished down on the accusing egg.  
He froze and screamed, "Ah!!"  
"I think Kento found his egg," Sage said with a smile. When Kento had finally left, the other four gathered around the counter table to eat.  
"How'd ya sleep last night, Aimie?" Rowen asked, "Any more of those dreams?"  
"Negative," she sighed, "I don't know where that other one came from. I've never sleepwalked in my life."  
"I wouldn't worry about it, Aim," Sage said, taking a sip from his orange juice.  
"Yeah, neither would I. There was really no substance to my dream anyway," she responded, leaning back in her chair, to stare at the ceiling.  
"No substance? Sounds lyke a diluted drink," Cye tittered.  
"I'm not kidding. I was just...running, and a voice...was...I don't know, can voices actually chase you?" Aimie leaned forward again.  
"I...guess," Rowen thought, "What was the voice saying?"  
"Hmm..." Aimie's eyes blinked a few times, "Um..It was saying something like 'come with me...Aimie' and 'you don't know what you're getting yourself into' type stuff."  
"I don't think that was the Diet Coke dream you described, Aimie," Rowen said, looking to Sage.  
"Something could happen. Maybe a premonition?" Sage questioned.  
"A Psychic Pepsi, then," Aimie bantered. They all looked at her. After a moment, the group hummed with laughter.  
"So should we call you that from now on?" Sage joked.  
"I don't like Pepsi," Aimie said, "Coke's better."  
"On the contrary, A'mie," Cye detested, "I believe Coca-Cola is tha better drink."  
"Pepsi."  
"Not at all. It's Coke."  
"Pepsi."  
"Coke."  
"Pepsi."  
"Coke."  
"Sprite," Sage intervened. They all laughed again. Aimie stood and stretched. She turned on her heel and walked to the door. As she opened it, she turned and looked at Rowen, "See you later out back!" she called, and raced upstairs to her room.  
"Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea to let her come here after all," Sage said, looking to the door.  
"Ahhh!! Kento what the fuck are you doing in my room!?! Get out! OUT! Out now!"  
The three looked to eachother, "I think ya spoke too soon, buddy," Rowen smiled, "Nah, I'm sure she'll like it here for tha time bein'."  
"Yeah, as long as she doesn't find Kento in her sock drawer," Sage commented, getting up to leave.  
  
The three looked to eachother, "I think ya spoke too soon, buddy," Rowen smiled, "Nah, I'm sure she'll like it here for tha time bein'."  
"Yeah, as long as she doesn't find Kento in her sock drawer," Sage commented, getting up to leave.  
  
The day went by, afternoon falling over the hilltops of Japan. Being so close to summer, it excited the youth, which responded with a wave of energy.  
"I ha-a-a-a-a-a.......aaaaave....twoooooooo-o-o-o-oooooo more weeks! Two more weeks, ya!" Aimie sang, bouncing down the stairs with a duffle bag. She hopped by Kento and Cye who were sitting on the couch, watching tv. She shot by Sage as he exited the kitchen with a glass. He turned and watched her.  
"Where're you going, Aimie?"  
"Coaching...!!Coooooo-o-o-o-o-oooooaching!!" she said, spinning around and around, banging slightly into the walls as she went. After a few hundred spins, she fled down the remainder of the hall and swung open the back door, almost slamming it as she did so.  
"Dude," Kento said to Sage as he neared the couch, "Your sister has problems."  
  
***  
  
Aimie's eyes were wide with anxiousness as she raced through the forest. Rowen had told her earlier that they wouldn't be practicing so close to the house today. He had already set up an archery range for his own use, so it was no big deal if they had used that one. A smile accompanied her singing as she flew past the branches and trees, leaves flying by her, "Koibito!...Koibito...! Anata no watashi no shitsui! Anata nomi kara watashi...so watashi iku ni naratte anata...!" Rowen turned to see Aimie skip into the clearing, singing and spinning towards him, "A little hyper today?" he asked as she neared him.  
"Ah..hai, senpai!" she nodded.  
"Oh! I didn't know ya could speak Japanese."  
"Second language course in high school. Can you speak it too?"  
"Of course," he smiled, "So, where's your bow?"  
"Oh! Right here..." she dug into her duffle bag and pulled out a Target Recurve, glowing with its custom made sparkle handle, "Isn't it neat? My parents had is custom made, just for me! It's a recurve, one of the best."  
"Hmmm..." Rowen held up his bow, "Do you know what this is?" he asked. She stared at the bow for a moment.  
"Not...really. Why?"  
"It's a Longbow; a Vision to be exact," he handed her the bow, "Feel the difference? Mine is slightly lighter. At least, it should be."  
"Huh." Aimie handed Rowen back his bow and took out her quiver. In it was her own arrows, also sparkled.  
"Are you going to use those? I brought you my old longbow if ya'd li- "  
"What? You scared my bow'll preform better?"  
Rowen shrugged, taking an arrow from his own quiver, leaning against a nearby tree. He aimed it at the target face ahead, and shot, pinning, of course, a bullseye. He looked to her and smiled. Slightly irritated by Rowen's silence, Aimie picked up her own bow and did the same. Her arrow struck the red band on the outside of the target. "Not really," Rowen finally replied, "Longbows are more traditional, and therefore, they preform better than any other bow I've used, including the type you're holding right now."  
"You're just gloating," she said, turning her back to him.  
"No. Actually, I'm offering you advice. Ever hear of it? It can be useful at times."  
Aimie spun back around and stared at him, "I don't need sarcasm from you anymore. I don't have to be hear."  
"Then why are you?"  
"I...-..I..uh! Because..-"  
As Aimie tried to put her thoughts into words, Rowen reached around and held out his old longbow to her. She stopped muttering and stared at it, "I'm hear to coach you, not gloat. I can tell you right now, a few years ago, I wasn't even as good as you now." Aimie blinked at the bow for moment, and then slowly grasped it. She was quiet for a moment, placing down her old bow and quiver. "Shoot with it." She looked at him. Rowen nodded and smiled. She reached back and picked up one of her arrows. As she turned to place her arrow on the arrowrest of the bow, Rowen's hand stopped her movements, and replaced her arrow with one of his own. "This is a cedar bow. It's more fitting to the Longbow. Try it."  
Aimie nodded, and pulled back her bowarm. Her eyes widened almost immediately, "Uh! My anchor is smaller...but, I'm not this weak!"  
"Don't let that falter your shot, for now, Aimie. I'm going to teach you how to fix that later. Just try this one shot." Aimie complied, and shifted her head again to aim. All at once, her arrow was gone, and had pierced the small bit of target face next to Rowen's arrow. "Alright!"  
Aimie stared, "...Wow!! That rocks!" She said, lifting the bow into the air, "This is a far better bow than the one I've been using!..." Then she was quiet, and brought back down the bow. She looked at it, half saddened. Rowen turned around to pick up his other arrows. He picked one, and aimed it at the target, "...I'm sorry." Before he could release the arrow, he paused and brought down his bow. Rowen looked at her for a moment, her eyes still focused on the bowstring and arrow rest, "I am, really."  
"About what?"  
"I've been so reluctant and selfish. I refused to see that I was the inferior one, not you. It's just that...-...well, nevermind."  
Rowen watched her for a moment. She began to pack away her own bow, "Done for the day, Aim?"  
She looked back at him, "Yeah... I guess." She swung the duffle bag strap around her shoulder and began to walk off. "Hold on a moment." She stopped and looked back at him.  
"What?"  
"I'm not just here to bluntly teach you about archery, you know. We can talk, if you want."  
"About what?"  
"You and Sage. I know you two have had some trouble in the past. He just lacks what you want out of him."  
"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow, fully turning around to face him now.  
"You know, he doesn't know...how to express how much he cares?"  
She dropped her duffle bag and lowered her head, "He used to..." Rowen placed down his bow, "He used to know. That's why he came with me to all my sessions." Her shoulders began to shake vaguely, "He was...my only brother...and...then he came here. He didn't even tell me why. Not only that, but he didn't even want me to come with him. I know he doesn't love me as much as he used to. I can see it." Tears slowly flowed down her cheeks. Rowen walked forward, and placed each hand on her shoulders. She looked up at him.  
"That's not true, Aimie. He's changed, I can tell you that, but he does not think any lower of you. If anything, he loves you more. He told me how much he's missed you. Over here...all five of us have to go through the same thing. This is a savage destiny we must live, but he does it for you."  
"I...I don't even know what this 'destiny' is. How can I smile about that? How do I know what to think about? It's not like he could have died."  
"Aimie, he could have. Twice."  
She gasped and pulled away from him, "W-what?"  
"I'm sorry. I can't tell you. I wish I could, but I can't."  
She turned, gradually at first, but as soon as her back was fully turned to Rowen, she sprinted into the woods. Afraid of where she was running off to, Rowen raced after her. Her speed left her reckless, her foot catching on a root. Aimie fell forward, and spun downward into a steep furrow. She wanted to scream, but the rocks and the fall had knocked the wind from her lungs. She fell, with one last thump, her arms caught in a bush of thorns.  
Rowen stopped at the route, looking around to see where Aimie had gone, "Aimie? Aimie!" There was no response. His eyes searched all over. As he peered down into the furrow, he noticed one of Aimie's red sneakers at the bottom of the ditch. When his eyes had fully focused, he realized that Aimie was attached to that sneaker. Without hesitation, he plunged down into the ditch, and slid to her side. He inspected her. Her head, arms, and legs were bruised and a bit bloody. There was a moderate slash on her left arm, but his main focus was something else.  
Aimie wasn't breathing.  
Almost immediately, Rowen began rescue breathing. He tilted back her head and began to breathe for her. Time passed, still she was relatively nonresponsive. She hadn't started breathing on her own. Damn it...He thought as he gave her another breath, this is my fault. I shouldn't have said anything to her. He checked her pulse. It was weaker than before, but still there. She was fading. "C'mon, Aimie!" he pleaded, continuing with the exercise, "Please...!" Her body still did not respond to Rowen. Finally, he was beginning to give in to the inevitable. He shouted with remorseful frustration and slammed his fist down onto her chest. As he leaned forward to grieve, she coughed. Again. Again and again. Her arms moved.  
Rowen's eyes shot to the side. She moaned with pain, "Auuughhhh...."  
"Aimie!" Rowen got her attention. She looked over to him.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"It's okay! Really!" She sat up, and he hugged her, just to make sure she was really alive. "You're alive."  
"I am."  
"You stopped breathing." She looked to him.  
"You...saved my life?"  
Rowen blushed, "Well...uh,...yes?" She was still for a moment. Then, she clung to him, burying her bloody, wet face into his chest. He pat her head, trying to comfort her.  
"I wanna go back."  
"Home?"  
"...No. To the mansion. I want to see the others, and apologize to Kento."  
"Hm..."  
"I could have died, Rowen."  
"I know. Let's go."  
***  
  
The back door burst in, Aimie's hurried footsteps following the bang. The noise had alerted the others in the house, Sage standing from his seat on the couch, Cye and Ryo appearing on the overhang, and Kento emerging from the front door. "Yo, like what was that huge bang?"  
Before Sage could answer, before anyone could answer, Aimie raced into the living room and hugged Kento. Kento's face spoke the word 'disconcerted'. She pulled back from him and did a Harly Davidson* around the edge of the couch and hugged Sage. She rubbed her face into his shirt and cried. That's when his face turned into a questionable slate. There were bruise marks all over her arms and legs, and she was bleeding.  
As if cliche, Rowen walked in, right at that moment, and watched them. He was smiling, when Sage looked up at him. When he noticed Sage wasn't, Rowen knew something was going to happen. "What did you do?" Sage snarled, gently seating Aimie on the couch.  
"What did I do? Well, why don't you ask her?" Rowen stated, attempting to get Sage to stay put, rather than walking right into his face.  
"I don't have to. Those wounds are enough to tell me you did something."  
"Yeah. I did." Rowen looked back at Aimie.  
"What the Hell did you do to my sister!?"  
"Cool your jets, it's not like I inja'ed her or somethin'."  
"Really now?"  
"Yeah, really, Sage." Rowen countered, "Infact, I did quite the opposite. I came in here thinkin' you were gonna thank me."  
"Thank you? Thank you for what?!"  
A hand made its way between Sage and Rowen's nearing faces, and Aimie followed it. She stood in front of Rowen and held out her hands, as if to block him, "For saving my life, Sage."  
Sage stood there flabbergasted, "What?"  
"I...fell down a ditch, and got the wind knocked out of me. Rowen found me and saved my life."  
"Why were you in the woods? I thought you were practicing out in the field?"  
Aimie's shoulders tingled with tension. She could feel Rowen's anxiety level rise, strangely enough. She answered, responding to his mood swing, "I was...coming back to see you, and I tripped over a root. No worries. What's done is done, right?"  
Sage sighed and hugged his sister, "Be more careful you spastic little brat."  
"Sorry..." she sighed, hugging him back.  
He smiled, "At any rate," he pulled back from her, "Mom called. She wants to know what time on Saturday you want to be picked up at the airport."  
Aimie rolled her eyes, "Rushing me already."  
"Not at all."  
"I get it," she teased with a smile, "You just want me gone, right?"  
"No!"  
"Sure, sure."  
"Aim!"  
"Just kidding!" she laughed, patting his shoulder, "Duh!"  
After a moment of registering that his sister was joking, Sage chuckled a little and said, "That fall must have knocked some screws lose."  
"I don't have any screws, but I'm sure you have some on record, Score Keeper!"  
"Ohhh!! Dissed!" Kento laughed. Sage's mouth hung open.  
"Now, hold on!" he said, calling her back from the stairwell, "Where did that come from?"  
"Kento told me all about how girls hang all over you at school. I'm no dog, but I think I smell a mutt when I smell one, Sage."  
Rowen coughed, trying to cover up his laughter.  
"Gotta go!!" Aimie said, racing up the stairs.  
"Aimie! Get back here!" Sage said, beginning to run after her. He stopped and turned to the hysterical Kento, "I'll handle you later....AIMIE!!" he shouted, trotting up the stairs after her.  
Aimie burst into Rowen and Sage's room, giggling insanely. Sage chased in after her. She hurdled over one of the beds and bounced onto the other, Sage following on her heals. He leapt onto the second bed and threw his arms around her shoulders. Both fell back onto the bed. Aimie bounced onto her feet, and sprinted across the room. She raced around the desk and stood there, waiting to see what Sage did. He ran straight to the table, leaping upon it. Aimie screamed and jumped back, going to run. Instead, Sage grabbed the beltloops on her pants. She fell forward, grabbing two of the dresser drawers in front of her.  
They pulled from the dresser, and spilt all around her. Sage followed, falling straight into his sister's grasp. She shrieked with laughter, trying to pull from his own hold, as he dug his fingers into her side. She squealed with laughter, and struck back with the same tactics. Both laughed until tears began to sparkle in their eyes. After a while, the room went quiet, away from the laughter. The other ronins walked in to see the mess the two had made. The two siblings embarrassed their newfound relationship, and hugged. Aimie sniffled and pulled back from his with a smile, breathing easier.  
Her mouth opened to say something, but her vision forbid it. A glisten, no two, caught her eyes in the sunlight from the window behind Sage. She closed her mouth and crawled on her hands and knees past Sage. He watched her in puzzlement. "What's up, Aimie?"  
Aimie didn't respond. Her eyes fixated on the two drops of sunlight ahead of her. She reached out her hand and felt the warmth of the sun on her palm as she grasped the small object. She closed her hand and reopened it, picking up the second. The atmosphere was unwitting.  
The five watched as she stood and held out her clutched hands. She raised both up and revealed her findings. Two small spheres, one held in each hand, were lifted for the group to observe. One was a radiant blue, and the other a luminous green.  
All at once, the ten perceiving eyes of the ronins grew wide with horror. She had found the kanji orbs. "Who's are these?" she asked through the taut vibes.  
The two guiltily parties gulped hard and shuffled back a bit. Aimie looked over to Rowen, sensing his stress rise again.  
"Is something wrong?"  
She was met with silence. Her pent-up face narrowed, and she growled. Inside her mind, her mind worked, trying to figure out an experiment to gather an almost incomprehensible answer. Finally, a shadowed smile played across her face. She turned and walked over to the open window. Aimie bent down and opened the window its furthest. Then, she turned and looked at the petrified group. iI'm gonna pretend to throw this sucker out into the woods, and then see who 'feses up to the marble collection/i. Without hesitation, she brought back an arm and turned her head to look out through the forest trees.  
"Wait!!!" a collective response from the entire group nearly caused Aimie to throw herself out the window. She turned infuriated that her stunt didn't work and threw the marbles balefully into the flooring.  
"What the Hell is your problem?!" she mandated, "Tell me now!"  
Rowen knew something in her head had just cohered. His eyes shone with pity for the girl. He watched, with no answer to offer; neither did the others. Frustrated eyes twinkled with provocative tears, "Answer me!" she turned hastily to Rowen, "This savage destiny! It's these orbs isn't it?!"  
He brushed through Kento and Ryo, and walked up to her. He held out his hands to hold her shoulders, but she pulled back. His eyes met her menacing stare, the tears sitting stationary in each of their own small reservoirs. He spoke delicately, knowing her emotions were like the tears resting on her eyelashes. "We are..." Rowen sighed heavily. The remainder of the group lowered their heads in tension, not knowing what else to do, "...warriors; The Ronin Warriors." She stared at him with the same glare, yet now hinting a bit of curiosity, "We are a vigilante group, in a way. We take care of evil spirits, the kind of evil the law cannot persecute or control. Infact, most humans don't know it even exists. I'm guessing you haven't either."  
"...That's it?" she blink back her unneeded tears.  
Rowen lifted an eyebrow, "Uh...yes?"  
She burst out with laughter, "Warriors!? We are the RONIN warriors! OoOoOoOo...! Baha! Sounds like a fantasy tale. Stop pulling my leg!"  
"I'm not," Rowen insisted.  
"Yeah,yeah Rowen. You can stop kidding around now." She looked around at the other four, "Oh please, with all those faces, you'd think you were being se...r...ious?" She looked back to Rowen.  
"We are serious," he said, picking up his blue orb. Sage bent down and gathered his own.  
"I don't believe you," she said, crossing her arms. Ryo, Cye, and Kento dug in their pockets. Each held up their own kanji. Ryo approached her and handed her his orb.  
"This is my orb, my armor of the Wildfire. With each of the elements we hold, I can wear our symbol of unity, The White Inferno Armor. This is no joke, no scripts or critics. What we say goes in this world, or its people die."  
"Mmm..." Aimie dropped Ryo's sphere by accident as she fought back her tears. She bit her lip and tensed her shoulders forward. Her eyes were winced shut with dolor. Sage watched his sister break down in front of him. It was strange, he didn't feel the urge to console her...or anything. He just...watched. This scared him. Why was he not merciful?  
Before Aimie could fall back onto the floor, Rowen caught her by the shoulders and looked to Sage. He could read those eyes. They were filled with compassion. Perhaps, he guessed, Rowen wanted to break. Scream in his face for not going to his sister's side, and tell him how much of a complete jerk he was being. Instead, he turned Aimie towards him and comforted her with a hug.  
Aimie's eyes blinked open with tears. She sniffled and shifted her eyes over to Sage. Those eyes, her grieving yet recuperating stare, pierced his soul, deep within him. Jealousy took over his actions, and he launched forward to rip the two apart.  
Just as Aimie closed her eyes to think, she felt Sage's hand grip her shoulder and launch her backwards. She screamed with surprise, as gravity began to drag her to the floor. Kento caught her, just in time, and stood her to her feet. "Th-thank you..." Aimie stuttered to Kento, as they both watched Sage and Rowen.  
"No problem," Kento murmured so she could hear him, "Hey," he rested a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry for before."  
Her hand patted his and nodded, not ripping her stare from the two ahead, "'S okay. I'm over that."  
Rowen stared at Sage, "What's your problem?"  
Sage's sinister eyes were screaming with hatred, "Y-you! What were you doing?!"  
Rowen was taken back. "Sage? Are you okay?"  
"Okay? Okay?! No! I am not 'okay'," he shoved Rowen back against the wall, "Rowen!"  
Rowen straightened himself out and brushed off his clothes, "Y'know, Sage..." Rowen said, walking over to him. He looked up at Sage, "When you fell off that bed, you must have knocked some screws lose." He shoved his fist up into Sage's stomach.  
He stumbled backwards, coughing. He looked up at Rowen, who was now returning the angered stare, "R-Rowen..-"  
"She was crying you blond, pompous ass," Rowen growled, "I was helping her. You were not." Sage squeezed his shirt and fell back onto the floor. That punch had done some serious damage to his nerves. He looked up under Rowen's glare, with vengeful eyes, but quickly drew back when the pain in his stomach increased, falling onto his back unconscience.  
"S-sage?" Aimie took a step, "Sage?..." she walked a bit and stopped, "O...Oniichan?" She noticed he was out. "Auh!" She raced forward and bent down to Sage. Then, she looked up at Rowen. "How dare you!" She stood and jumped at him, "How dare you do this to my brother!" She slapped him clean across the face and ran out of the room.  
"Aimie! Wait!" Kento raced after her.  
Rowen looked back down at the unconscience Sage. He bent down and picked him up, and carried him over to his bed. "Rowen...?" Ryo said to get his attention. He turned and looked to Ryo and Cye, remorse written all over his face.  
"Yea'?"  
"Are you coming."  
"I gotta apologize. She was right." Ryo placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"No. I know you. You wouldn't let Sage beat you to death, even if you were his friend. I wouldn't let you do the same. That's the thing about us 5. We respect eachother, and therefore, have no need to fight. When people know eachother as well as we do, we already know how far we can push our friendship extremities until they break. They only go so far. There's a thin line between friendship and love. Most of the time, that line is easy to break..." Ryo looked over to the sleeping Sage, "This time, I think Sage's line snapped...or something."  
"Yea'. I get what your sayin'," Rowen said with a nod, "I'll be fine up 'ere. I'll just wait for him to wake up."  
"Alright," Ryo smiled and walked out, Cye trailing. Rowen sighed and looked back at Sage, holding his cheek with a hand. ***  
  
Ryo and Cye came down the stairwell, and entered the TV room. Aimie was sitting on Kento's knee, watching TV with him. Kento was stroking her long ponytail with one of his hands, and holding the remote in the other. Both of them were staring at the television screen. It had seemed that Kento had gotten her to calm down, so the two decided to take a little detour and talk to them.  
"Aimie?" Cye spoke as the two entered the room.  
"Hm?" Both Kento and Aimie's heads turned to look at them. Ryo and Cye sat on the second sofa. Aimie's eyes and face were perfectly normal. If they hadn't been upstairs, they could have sworn that she was never crying.  
"Uh, are you okay?" Ryo asked.  
"I'm okay, now," she said with a smile. Cye lifted an eyebrow at Kento, mouthing 'what did you do?'  
Kento blinked a few times and shrugged, going back to stroking Aimie's strawberry blonde hair. "Are you sure you're okay, Aimie?" Ryo persisted.  
"Yes. This whole system existed before I had even set foot onto Japanese soil. So, why should I be the one so corrupt it? Obviously, you guys are doing an awesome job," she said brightly.  
"Well...yes, but what about Sage?" Cye asked.  
"What about him?" she blinked. There was a confused silence for a moment, "Oh! You mean Rowen knocking him unconscience? Eh, he probably deserved it. I was just to wrapped up in my emotions, I needed an excuse to, A, slap Rowen for not telling me at practice, and, B, to get out of that atmospheric room."  
"I felt your pain," Kento said sarcastically, "The contempt between Rowen and Sage could have been cut with a fuckin' piece of string." He grunted, "I couldn't stand it either."  
Ryo chuckled a bit, "I guess you're right. Well, Rowen's going to wait for Sage to wake up, so he can apologize."  
"Uh-huh," Aimie said, going back to watching TV. Kento slid Aimie off his knee, and had her sit on the sofa. Then he shuffled over to Ryo and Cye.  
"So, what's up?" Ryo asked.  
"It's a facade, I swear it," Kento said, "She was bawling her eyes out down her for five minute, and then I talked to her, she stopped, and I turned on the TV."  
"You really think it's a facade?" Cye asked.  
"Well..." Kento looked back at the content Aimie, "I guess. No one can recover that quickly."  
"Maybe she's just strong-willed," Cye suggested.  
"Wait, Cye," Ryo said, "I think you're right. Before, Sage had said that Aimie is different from most girls. He said she was a...'rebellious maiden'."  
"What does that mean?" Kento questioned.  
"It might mean she has less of an emotional area," Ryo stated, "Or...it could mean she's overly emotional and burdens herself so much with things like this, that she can't stay scared, angry, or saddened about one thing for very long."  
All three looked over to her, "Which one is it?" Cye asked.  
"Hm..."  
  
Sage blinked his eyes open, "Huuh?" he sat up, still feeling a slight pang in his stomach. He looked over to see Rowen sitting there, reading a magazine. Sensing Sage's movement, he looked up at him. Sage could tell he wanted to pull away from his stare, but stopped himself, "...Rowen?" He said coldly.  
"I was waiting for you to wake up. I wanted to say I was sorry. She is your sister. You should take care of her, not me. Gomen ne," Rowen held out his hand. Sage stared at it for a moment."  
...You're still her big brother. You know her better than anyone else. She loves you, Sage. Don't you turn your back on her just because you think you can't do it. In the end, you'll come out the winner...  
Sage smiled a bit and took hold of Rowen's hand, "It's no problem," he said, "I went too far."  
"Ah. You noticed too?" Rowen joked.  
"Sorry there," Sage said, standing from the bed.  
"No problem. Let's go downstairs."  
Both walked towards the door, "Man, I hope Aimie didn't run off."  
"Me too."  
  
They passed the living room, and saw the others sitting there, all watching TV. Rowen and Sage walked in to join them. Sage spoke up,"Hey, guys. Is everything o-"  
"Sh." Cye uttered slightly. All of their eyes were fixated on the screen. Both noticed the eyes of their fellow ronins were thunderstricken. Reluctantly, they turned and looked to the TV. The city was in ruins, all over the news. Both became immediately enveloped in the broadcast. Live images scanned the crumbled buildings like a pair of eagle eyes.  
"There," Aimie crisply instituted. The five peered over to her. Her steadfast stare never left the screen, as she knelt onto her knees and crawled to it. They watched her raise a hand, bringing forth a single finger, and point directly at the center of a three dotted circle. "Here."  
There was utter silence, "Oh God," Rowen murmured under his breath.  
"Aimie!" Sage leapt forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her from the TV set, "You're going home now."  
"What!? Whatta ya mean?!"  
"Now, Aimie."  
"NO!"  
"Yes! Don't argue with me!" He dragged her down the hall.  
"No!!!! Don't make me go! Kento! Rowen!!"  
The other four followed quickly behind Sage. Suddenly, the roof caved in. There atop the rubble, stood the three warlords. They jumped forward and attacked ruthlessly. Dais grabbed Aimie from Sage and leapt through the hole in the roof again. After a moment, the other two cleared out. "SAGE!!!!" Aimie screamed.  
  
***  
  
"SAGE!!!!!!!!!!NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aimie shrieked. She thrashed about, scratching and kicking madly. Kento and Rowen held her down to the couch, Sage, Cye, and Ryo ready to help. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, breathing shallow and fast, "..R-Rowen?..Kento? Auh!" she sat up and looked around, "Sage? Cye? Ryo?! You guys are alive!? You aren't dead!?"  
"...No, Aimie," Sage knelt beside her, "I'm okay. We're all okay. You were have a dream."  
"...Nightmare..." she muttered.  
"What?"  
"Bph!" she shook her head, "Anyway, so did you forgive Rowen?"  
Sage cocked his head, "Forgive Rowen? What are you talking about?"  
"...You mean..-you didn't get punched in the stomach by Rowen?"  
"Uh, no Aim. You sure you're okay?"  
Aimie blinked and shook her head, standing, "What happened after I came back?"  
"You dissed Sage," Kento laughed. Sage eyed him.  
"Besides that?"  
"Sage chased you around his room, and you fell off his bed unconscience. You were out for five hours. We almost called a medic," Rowen said to her.  
She froze and raced out of the room. "H-hey! Where are you going!?"  
"Orbs! Those orbs!!!" she shouted. The five looked at eachother in a panic and quickly got up to follow her.  
Aimie entered Sage and Rowen's room and raced to the window. There they were. The green and blue orbs, sitting there underneath the window. She took them and quickly stuffed them in her pocket, as the others barged into the room. Without a word, she raced to Kento and stuck her hand down into his pocket. He turned red and attempted to pull away, "HEY! What the Hell do you think you're doing!?" She withdrew her hand and stuffed something into her pocket. Then, she went to Cye and did the same, and then made it to Ryo. Then she stopped and held out the other four orbs.  
"I want to see it," she said.  
Ryo played dumb, "U-uh. see whhhhhaaaaatttt?"  
"The Inferno Armor. You told me about it..." she shrugged, "Well...in my dream at least."  
"What!?"  
"And your armors!" she spun to face the others, "You own these and protect Earth! That's why you're here Sage! I understand!" She smiled suddenly, turning around an around, "And why you haven't come back in so long...it's because you protect the Earth from evil spirits like the ones--- " she silenced herself. They all were quiet, waiting to see what she did next. "Those three...the TV!" she dropped the orbs and they scattered.  
Aimie bolted from the room and bounced down the stairs. With one swift movement she hurdled the couch and jammed her finger into the button on the TV, turning on the news. The others raced in with their orbs.  
"Stocks are up today...NASDAQ is up 3.5%--"  
Aimie was taken back and sat on her legs, "Do you think I'm crazy?" she asked sadly. Two hands grasped her shoulders and slid down her arms, pulling her back. The arms formed a tight grip on her, hugging her close. She looked up at Sage, whose eyes were closed.  
"No...Ai-san," he said softly, "You are not crazy. You are seeing truth."  
"Truth..." she murmured. Suddenly, everything made sense, and hr mind was a peace. With a blissful smile, she rested her head against Sage's collarbone and closed her eyes, "Thank you, Oniichan."  
"I'm sorry for not telling you..."  
"I understand. It's okay now." She kissed his cheek and stood. "Does anyone know what time it is?"  
"Quarter of eleven. We can have dinner whenever," Cye said.  
"Dinner sounds great," Aimie smiled.  
"I second that!" Kento cheered.  
  
***  
  
That night, Rowen couldn't sleep. Visions of Aimie kept playing in his head, her voice ringing through his ears...  
Those Three...the TV!. Again it'd ring, making his eyes widen further, his senses more keen to his surroundings. Something about that didn't seem...normal. Those Three...!!  
Eventually, he gave into his sleepiness and closed his eyes to rest.  
  
***  
  
Day came quickly, Rowen awaking too early, it felt. He yawned and stood, looking to the clock. "Oh my God!" he shouted, standing in his boxers. It was 11. Aimie was waiting for him out back. Quickly, Rowen slipped on a shirt and a pair of shorts. He dashed down the stairs and out the back door, grabbing his bow and arrows as he glided by them.  
He had never felt so stupid in his life. There he was, the teacher, late for his own class. How utterly disgraceful you are Rowen! He could almost here his mother shouting at him, scolding him for his lateness. He burst from the treeline and hied over to the range. An arrow pierced his jacket collar and sent him to the ground. He gasped to catch his breath from running so much, and that arrow was pretty close too.  
"You're late," Aimie said, walking over to him.  
"Aimie," he panted, "Oh hi Aimie. Sorry about being late."  
"It's okay," she said, bending down to take back her arrow. Rowen grabbed her and brought her to his face.  
"Don't do that again."  
She lifted an eyebrow, "Why not?"  
"You haven't had enough practice."  
"Hmph," she went to pull away from him, but he dragged her back down.  
"Don't give me 'hmph'. I'm serious."  
She pulled from him and stood, taking her arrow with her.  
He rolled his eyes and stood, ready for the day. Aimie was back to her old self.  
  
The days past, Aimie now going into her second week at the ronin household, and second week of training. Rowen stood, bow in hand, facing Aimie. She stood twenty feet off, holding her own bow, the one Rowen had given her. Both drew forth an arrow.  
"You ready, Aim?" he asked in a shout.  
"Yes!" she shouted, confidently.  
"This is your final test. If you fail, one of us will die, just remember that!"  
Aimie placed her arrow on the arrowrest and aimed it. Rowen did the same.  
"Ready!"  
"Aim!"  
"Pull!"  
Both arrows flew forward, clocking speed. They drew hear eachother, going faster and faster, gaining more velocity. Aimie bit her lip, knowing she was not to move, neither was Rowen. A loud crack rang through the forest, followed by a scream. Both noises were so loud, Kento had heard it from the kitchen.  
"I did it! I did it!" Aimie grinned widely, picking up her split arrowhead, "I passed!"  
Rowen smiled, watching Aimie rejoice, "Well then, I guess your lessons are done with."  
She stopped jumping and looked at him. He was right. She wouldn't have to come out here anymore. She sighed and looked away, "Yeah...I guess."  
"What's the matter?"  
"I get...bored so easy. I have nothing better to do than archery."  
"Well, we could always still meet out here. I don't mind. We can have little competitions," Rowen suggested. Aimie squealed and hugged him.  
"Great! Thank you so much Rowen!" He blushed slightly and pat her head, "Alright. I'm taking that as a yes."  
Aimie closed her eyes and rested her head on Rowen's chest. He smelt funny...like... cedar. A broad smile played across her face. Rowen sifted his fingers through her bangs and looked down at her, "I'm gonna miss ya when you leave," he said.  
Aimie looked up at him, "Then I won't leave," she said, the smile still obvious.  
"You have to. What about your parents?"  
"Eh..." Aimie buried her face into Rowen's shirt and sighed, "They punish me too much. I want to stay here, with you and the others. Sage was my age when he left."  
"He has a good reason," Rowen countered.  
"So what are you saying? You want me to leave?" Rowen rested a hand on her forehead .  
"No."  
"Then what?"  
"I...guess I don't want you caught in our warfare...if anything arises."  
"Hm..." she rested her head on him again and sighed, "I guess that's a good reason. Alright, I'll go back, but you all have to write me every day."  
"I will," he said, bending down to gather up his equipment. He took his bow and watched Aimie go to hand him back his old Longbow, "Keep it." he stated.  
"Me? Keep it?" she blinked, drawing back her hand that held the bow.  
"Yea'. Why not?"  
"I dunno," she studied it, "Thanks! I'm going to name is Koi!"  
"Koibito?" Rowen repeated.  
"Ah, Hai! it means 'love' in English. I love archery so much, why not?"  
"Good point."  
"I'm-a- comin'!!!!!" a voice shouted from the forest lines. Aimie and Rowen looked over to see Kento burst from the treeline in his subarmor, "Here!"  
Aimie blinked, "Uh..."  
"Kento?" Rowen said, "What's the matter?"  
"I heard you scream! And there was this CRASH noise!" he announced.  
Both gave him a stare of confusion, "You mean, my final test? I passed it, so I screamed," Aimie smiled.  
Kento glared at her, "Very nice, Aimie. Thank you for screaming."  
"Welcome."  
"You scared my little ronin heart to death. I thought you died!!" he shouted.  
Aimie blushed bright red, "Wh-what!? What do you mean?!" Rowen's eyes shifted over to Aimie's cherry red complexion, and then to Kento. He grew exasperated by the silence and stepped a bit in front of Aimie, "You can go home, now Kento."  
Kento looked at him, hinting aggravation, and spun on his heel, walking back down the trail. Aimie's shoulders tingled again. She felt Rowen's mood swing. "What's the matter?" she asked, as he turned to walk back to the archery range.  
"Nothing..." he grunted, not looking at her.  
"No!" she ran after him and grabbed his arm as he walked, "Something's wrong! Tell me?"  
"I'd ratha not," he said, his eyes fixated on the treestumps holding his arrows and bow.  
"But why?"  
"Because it doesn't involve you."  
She stopped walking and spun him to face her, "It has everything to do with me!" She held his arm, and looked directly into his eyes, "Please tell me? I won't tell Kento." Rowen looked away. "Or Sage?"  
He let out a sigh and hugged her, "I don't know. It really has nothing to do with the otha's. Just you I guess."  
"...Just me?" her eyes glazing over, "What's wrong with me?"  
"That's the problem. Nothing's wrong with you Aim'."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Forget it." She stepped back from him and whined.  
"But I don't want to forget it! I want you to tell me!"  
"Aim I--"  
"Please?" He watched her eyes begin to water, tears building along her lashes. "...please?" The reserve broke, and her tears fell down her cheeks. She lowered her head, so he didn't have to see.  
"Don't cry, Aimie," he said, lifting her chin with a hand. He gazed into her glistening eyes. She nodded slowly, peering up into his. Her soft hands wrapped themselves around his wrist.  
"So, tell me?"  
"I-..I don't know if I should," he hesitated.  
"Rowen."  
The more he thought about how he felt, the more he realized how deep he was in, "No!" he pulled from her stare and backed away, "I can't. I'm sorry, Aimie. I just--" His back met a tree.  
"Stop it please," she sobbed, turning from him, "It's okay. You don't have to tell me you dislike me that much. I've figured it out. Have a nice last 3 days of vacation."  
"What!? No, wait, Aim! You're putting words in my mouth!" he yelled after her, as she raced back to the house.  
"My name is AIMIE!" He dashed after her, suddenly feeling a recurrence.  
"Aimie, wait!" he pleaded.  
"No!" Her foot caught a root, and she stumbled onto her knees. She looked ahead, and noticed the furrow where she had fallen before. At least she hadn't fallen down that again. She stood to flee again, but Rowen had caught up to her, and grabbed her arm. Aimie struggled, trying to pull from him.  
"Aim', cut it out!" he scolded, trying to hold her back. She dragged on forward, trying to pull away with each step.  
"Let....me.....GO!!!" she yelled, finally tearing from him. Her feet caught on the stump of a tree, and she began to fall again, this time, down the ditch. "Ah!!!"  
"Aimie!" Rowen reached forward to grab her arms, but he fell too, soon using his body as a shield. He held her close to his body, motioning his own body to hit the ground, instead of hers. With one final thud, they both landed in the furrow. It was quiet. Rowen's arms were tightly wrapped around Aimie's back and neck, "...Aimie."  
She jumped, making him wince in pain. She slowly lifted her head and stared at him, "...Rowen?"  
"Are you okay?"  
Before she could respond, her hair had caught on a thorn, and had caused her to turn around. That's when she noticed the two had landed in a pile of thorn bushes. She quickly looked back to Rowen, who's unnerving smile seemed to hold back pain. "Y--yes..."  
"Good..." he smiled again, before closing his eyes.  
"Uh! Rowen!!!!" she shook his shoulders, with no response. She jumped back on her feet and bit her lip, "Rowen? Rowen!?"  
  
***  
  
"Anything good on?" Cye asked, sitting next to Kento on the couch.  
"Shut up. I'm on the last level. If you make me screw up, I'll take your place as the chef and fry your ass," Kento responded, staring at his game.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a murderous scream rang throughout the house. Immediately, the two ronins sitting were standing, and running, out of the living room. "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Kento and Cye raced in to see Aimie burst into the main hall. Her body was covered in scrapes, and her face was wet with fresh tears. Kento grabbed onto her shoulders, and tried looking into her eyes, "Kento! I-I-It's muh- my fault!" she whimpered.  
"What? What happened?!" Kento demanded.  
"Ruh-Ruh-Rowen..."  
Sage and Ryo met up with the three, sounding like a parading stampede, "Aimie! What the Hell is the matter?! Where's Rowen?!"  
"I-I-I-..."she broke into a loud cry and attached herself to Sage.  
"Aimie!!!" he scolded, trying to calm her down, "Tell me where Rowen is!"  
"D-...deh--Dead!!!" she cried.  
There was a collective gasp, "What?!?!"  
"He fell...and..and...the ditch and...It's my fault!!!!!!!"  
"If he fell down a ditch, then he couldn't be dead, Aimie!" Sage stated, "God, I thought you were going to say you were attacked!"  
"Where is he?" Ryo asked. Without a word, Aimie raced back down the hall and out the back door, the others following.  
  
***  
  
Rowen blinked open his eyes slowly. Where was he? Was he still in the ditch?...Did ditches have white ceilings? He was confused, and went to sit up. Pain held him down to the bed. It was just his luck that he had to land right in a thorn bush. Then again, thank God it wasn't Aimie. His mind wandered to their conversation beforehand. Why didn't he want to tell her?...Oh yeah, he thought, Sage.  
"Hey, buddy," it was Ryo's voice. Rowen turned his head, "You're awake."  
Rowen nodded, "What happened?"  
"Aimie came in, screaming and crying her head off. She thought you were dead," Ryo said.  
"Where is Aimie? Is she okay?" Rowen brought his hand to his head and rubbed his temples.  
"She's fine, just a few cuts on her legs. Emotionally, I wouldn't say too well. Life-long confessions have been pouring from that girl's heart since we brought you in here. I think Sage is choosing to ignore them, for now."  
Rowen sat up, fighting the pain. His eyes focused in, "Did ya give me anythin' for this pain?"  
"I was thinkin' to let you suffer through it," Ryo sarcastically remarked. Rowen eyed him, "Just kidding. Here, take some Ibuprofen." He handed him a pill and a glass of water.  
"Thanks," he took the pill and handed back Ryo the water, "Can I see Aimie?"  
Ryo nodded and stood, walking to the door. He left the room, soon returning with Aimie, with Sage attached to her. "I'm guessing this is solo time," Sage said, letting go of Aimie. He and Ryo left the room, closing the door behind Aimie.  
"I'm sorry Aimie, this is may fault. If I had just let you-"  
Aimie scampered across the floor and threw her arms around Rowen, burying her face into his shirt. Despite the pain in his back, he didn't move, or pull away. He felt her warm tears soak into his clothes as she cried.  
"Aimie..." he murmured, "Aaaaaiimieee...." he cooed, patting her head, "Don't cry."  
She looked up at him, with pluvial eyes, "Are you okay? Be okay?"  
"Yes," he caressed her damp cheeks with his hands, wiping them dry of her tears. She sat up and stared at him.  
"I'm so sorry," she said under her breath, "Don't hate--"  
Rowen hushed her, putting his finger over her mouth, "I would never hate you, Aimie. Never, not in a thousand years." Her eyes spilled more tears. "Stop crying, I'm fine."  
"No you're not," she protested with a pout. She sniffled and sobbed.  
His hands grasped her face, forcing her to look at him in the eye, "Cut it out. Stop blaming yourself." She ripped away from him, but he grabbed her arms and dragged her back down, "Aimie! Cut-it-out!" She struggled violently, trying to pull away, "Aimie!!" he stopped her, hugging her again.  
She paused, long enough to smell the cedar on his clothes. Then, she leaned back, calmly and sighed, her voice cracking, "I just..thought..--" she stopped herself, "I don't know. I'm sor--" Rowen glared at her, "-- y..Yes, I am! I'm sorry Rowen! If it hadn't been for me then you wouldn't have got hurt! Pay attention, it's not like I am!" she ranted, "I mean, I'm so confused that I don't even know how I feel about you right now!" Suddenly realizing what she had blurted, she covered her mouth and blushed.  
There was a tense silence between the two. Finally, Rowen spoke up, "Aimie. Come here." He dug in his pocket, extracting his kanji orb. She blinked and leaned forward. "This is my kanji orb. Do you know what this symbol stands for?" he cause the blue virtue inside the spear to glow.  
"Life," she muttered, "Why?" She looked up at him.  
"Good. What is your life, Aimie?"  
"My life?" she stuttered, "Well...my family, archery, and you guys."  
"Would you risk your life for all of that? To save it?"  
"Yes." Her mood became more serious.  
"This is what I do." Rowen placed the kanji orb on the desk beside him, "That is what I am." As he went to take his hand off his orb, her hand clasped around his and the sphere.  
"I want to fight too," she said, looking from her hand to him, "Please let me stay here."  
"Aimie, we've had this discussion already."  
"No, we haven't. I'll do anything! Anything to stay here!...With Sage...and you."  
He lifted an eyebrow and neared her face, "You ain't stayin', missy."  
"Why!?" she questioned.  
" 'Line of fire', you know?! I don't want you dead!"  
"I don't want you dead! I'm not going to sit back in America thinking of you fighting out here, all alone, and not do anything! I'd rather die!"  
"Do you really want to stay?"  
"Yes." She lowered her stare to look down at her hands. Rowen leaned forward and placed his forhead against her head. She looked up, and he touched foreheads with her. "Would you ever really let me go?"  
Rowen shifted his eyes, fixating in on her fragile, gleaming eyes. "What makes you think I would?" Aimie opened her mouth to respond, but didn't know how to say what she felt. Silently, she shook her head and frowned, pulling from his care-worn eyes. "Aimie, why don't ya answer me?" Again, she shook her head, and bit her lip, trying to conceal her saddness. "Aimie?"  
"Stop talking..." she sobbed. "Just...please. Whenever you talk, I want to stay even more."  
Rowen watched her, lowering his own stare. He grasped her hands and held them. "I won't let you go, Aimie." Her eyes made their way back to his, wide with bewilderment. "No way. I care too much." He leaned forward and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Aimie leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could smell the cedar again, and it tingled her nose. Rowen laid on his back, Aimie leaning over him. They pulled away from eachother.  
"Thank you.." she murmured, running her hand down the side of his face. He smiled, grasping her hand.  
"I think I can tell you now," he said.  
"What?"  
There was a slight pause, "...That I love you."  
Aimie's eyes widened a bit, her mind coming to a sudden realization. She pressed her lips against Rowen's with a sob, tears building in her eyes. They dropped like rain onto Rowen's cheeks, and ran down onto the pillow. "Stop crying," he said, under their kiss.  
There was a knock at the door. Aimie's eyes shot open, and she straightened herself out, sitting back on the floor. She wiped off her mouth and fixed her hair. "Hello?" It was Kento.  
"Meheheheheh!" Aimie tittered falsely, "Hi Kento!"  
"You both okay in here?"  
"We were just talkin'," Rowen responded, "Why?"  
"Just checkin' up on you guys. Cye says dinner's almost ready."  
"Okay, thanks Kento," Aimie said, trying to hurry along the conversation.  
"No...problem?"  
"Thanks!" Aimie said again.  
"O..kay. Whatever. Bye," and with that, Kento shut the door.  
Aimie looked over to Rowen, with a face full of worry.  
"I won't let them take you, Aimie," Rowen said.  
"Who, Sage?"  
"No," he said, closing his eyes, "Those three."  
Aimie jumped back, "What? How do you--?!"  
"I know who they are. They're the Warlords from the dynasty."  
"Oh..." Aimie looked away.  
"And Aimie..." Rowen said, as she went to stand, "I'll protect you."  
"Let's make that a mutual agreement," she said, with a smile.  
Rowen smiled, "Alright."  
  
(to be continued) 


	2. Prelude to Abduction

***  
  
Night had fallen, the sun retreating behind the high hills of Japan. It was a crisp Friday evening in the ronin household. Everyone had finished Cye's dinner and had headed to bed. The house was silent, only the sound of the wind and peepers echoed the halls of the mansion. Surprisingly, rest came easy to all the ronins and Aimie.  
  
The wind blew outside, rustling the leaves of the tree. "This is perfect," a voice remarked from the shadows, "There's a girl."  
  
"Honestly, I do not understand mortals. Good men will always fall to women's love. They could have proven to be prosperous minions of Lord Talpa," another replied.  
  
"You joke. Don't you mean they will?" yet another voice stated, "You said yourself, Dais, there's a girl."  
  
Dais appeared from the shadows, Kale next to him, and Seckmet to their right. "Good men will always fall for women's love," Kale smirked, uncrossing his arms.  
  
Kento's eyes shot open. He had heard something break. Something glass. He sat up in bed and quickly, yet silently, tiptoed from his room and down the hall. He waited, in the center, for another noise. A blade pierced Aimie's bedroom door, then reentering the spilt wood again, back into her room. There was his answer.  
  
"Holy shit.., Aimie!" he shouted, and raced to her door. It was locked. He jiggled the handle, attempting to ram it open, shouting as he did so. He wanted to go back and get his kanji orb, but he was afraid to leave the door. "Aimie what's happening in there!?"  
  
Dais' spider claws dented through the wood, "Shut up, Hardrock," he said, now chuckling playfully, "Go back to bed. She's fine in here with us."  
  
"US?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER, DAIS!? LET HER GO!"  
  
Aaaaahhh....!!!!! Rowen! SAGE!!!! Help me!!! Oniichan!!!!! There was a desprate call, that belonged to Aimie, coming from the other side of the door, Help! Someone please! Kento! Cye! Ryo! There was a another breaking noise, and a loud thud, followed by a blood curddling scream.  
  
"AIMIE!"  
  
Kento!!  
  
"LET HER GO GOD DAMN IT!"  
  
Dais laughed mockingly, "Poor Hardrock has gone soft...and for a girl! How pathetic! The ronins will finally fall!" Kento grasped his hand into a fist and grit his teeth. The others had finally woken up, and came running.  
  
"Who's in there!?" Rowen shouted to Kento's face.  
  
"DAIS!"  
  
Aimie's sobs could be heard from through the door.  
  
"Hahaha! You're little girlfriend isn't behaving herself. Looks like we'll have to punish her," Dais laughed.  
  
"....." Rowen's eyes motioned to the door, staring in complete and total contempt. His heart raced, adrenaline rushing through his veins, filling his muscles with oxygen, ready to fight. Ready to kill anyone who now stepped infront of his main focus. Sage's rage was felt by all, as well as Rowen's. Sage's fist broke the wood of the door, but did not make it all the way through. Rowen was frozen stiff, still focusing on Aimie's voice.  
  
Rowen....Rowen............He swore he could hear her through the walls. Standing, facing the door, Rowen silently requested room. Pulling back his arm, he hurled it forward and broke open the door. The group rushed into the room. Nothing was there. Not even Aimie.  
  
They peered around, inspecting everything. A trail of sparatic pools of blood went from her dresser to the window, then stopping just before the frame. The window was broken, and so was Aimie's small hand mirror, which had looked like it had been thrown. The walls were gashed with blade marks, as was the furniture and bed, and even the floor. "Damn them!" Ryo growled, picking up a piece of the glass.  
  
Sage was infuriorated. He could not stand still, walking quickly around the room, kicking and punching any item he could find. His face was covered in pure anger. Anything around him that reminded him of the warlords, he had to destroy, which meant the walls as well. He grabbed the curled pieces of wallpaper and tore them straight from the wall, yelling and cursing up a storm. "Damn those Walords!" he shouted, at the top of his lungs.  
  
None of them spoke after that. It was dead quiet.  
  
**  
  
"Say it," Seckmet growled to Aimie, "Say it now."  
  
Aimie picked up her head, bloody and bruised, She was tethered to the wall of the dynasty dungeon, by both hands and ankles. "Never..." she murmured softly, "You cannot make me."  
  
"Perhaps you're right," Dais said to her, leaning against the wall beside her, "We can't make you, but if you don't, you might have to."  
  
"I don't care if you want to kill me, I will never say that I hate my own brother!"  
  
Kale shifted his shoulders, "But I thought you did...you know- for shoving Rowen."  
  
"That was a dream! -and how did you---..." She was silent with suprise, "You gave me the dream!? You-you--you purposely frightened me!?"  
  
"It wasn't us," Seckmet stated plainly, "A meer prophecy you envisioned within an interpritive dream."  
  
"So what!?" Aimie shouted, gaining back her fighitng spirit,struggling against the chains, "I still don't hate my brother! And never will either! If anything! I hate Rowen! He's the one who punched Sage in the stomach and made him pass out! He's the one who caused me to fall down that ditch, almost die, and he's also the one that dragged me to Japan in the first place! HE wanted to give ME lessons!"  
  
Dais chuckled slightly, "Thank you."  
  
Aimie drew back and gasped a bit. "Now you must obey us," Seckmet laughed, "Or you'll really end up killing them both." She became confused, yet angered and fustrated.  
  
"What do you mean?!?"  
  
"I mean..." Seckmet held out a hand, and played back her image. ...I hate my own brother! So what!? I hate Rowen! He's the one who dragged me to Japan in the first place! HE wanted to give ME lessons!  
  
"You bastard!!!" Aimie screamed, seeing the vision.  
  
The three warlords chuckled.  
  
You bastard!!! the vision echoed, mocking her.  
  
"But! I didn't say it like that!"  
  
Kale smiled slyly at her, "Yes you did, Aimie Datier. Yes, you did."  
  
***  
  
Morning came at the ronin household. Everyone was still unspeaking, except for Ryo and Cye, that is. "What are we going ta do now, Ryo?" Cye asked from his standing position in the kitchen.  
  
"We're going to think this over and go rescue her," he responded. "That's that. I know the others won't want to, but that's the only way we're going to ger her back alive."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Yahh!" Kento swung at his punching bag again, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why is it that I hesitated?! Why couldn't we save her!"  
  
Sage was up stairs in his sister's temporary room still, inspecting things, while playing around with his kanji sphere in his other hand, "I'm not going to let them get away with this Aimie. For you."  
  
Off somewhere, Rowen stood, looking out among his arranged arrow targets. The wind blew slightly, enough to brush back his forlocks. Aimie... His mind replayed her first reaction after being knocked out a few weeks ago. Those Three...The TV!!! He knew it would happen, but he always believed that he would be there for her...to save her that is. There was something that didn't quite fit, how could he have let his guard down for so long? Did he just forget? ...No impossible.Then what was it.. he thought, walking towards one of the targets. I was always concerned they'd come back, and my guard was up even more since Aimie arrived. How is it that I could have been so wreckless? Why couldn't I feel their presence before they came into the house...? Placing a hand on the plastic covering, he sighed and looked to the ground, in utter confusion and grief.  
  
***  
  
"What are your final plans, Dais of Illusion?" the voice of Talpa rang throughout his master throne room.  
  
"To send out the girl, and have her return with the ronins feeding out of the dynasty's hand," Dais said with a bow.  
  
"I do not know your methods, but go anyhow. I will have to trust you know what you're doing."  
  
"I do." With that, he turned and walked out, to find Aimie.  
  
***  
  
Aimie was sitting in one of the rooms of the dynasty castle, solumnly staring out the single window, lining the wall. There was an almost imperceptable knock at the door, Aimie barely hearing it. "Come in..." she said, lacking her usual perky tone. Dais walked in, wearing his subarmor.  
  
"Ah, M'lady Daiter," he said, "I see you're observing the view."  
  
"No," she said bluntly, "Just a route out of this Hell Hole." She shifted her eyes to stare at him, without moving her head from looking out the window.  
  
"That's impossible," he returned to his normal, grim self, and shut the door, "There is no way you are to be getting out of here without us getting the Ronin Warriors first."  
  
"Do you honestly think you can keep me in this room long enough to do that and expect me to not try!?" Aimie stood, angered and fustrated, spinning around, in fury, to face him.  
  
Dais walked forward and grabbed her waist, "Or maybe I should just keep you here anyway," he said, ignoring her comment, "The hatred and fury that burn in your eyes show you would make a great addition to Talpa's infantry." His unnerving smile was so close to her face, she wanted to scream. Yet, she knew it would be in vain. No one intrested in saving her was anywhere.  
  
Then a thought struck her. Will they ever come?...What if they cannot find this place? Then what? Am I condemned to this living Hell forever?...Rowen...Why aren't you here right now? "Get away!" she finally shrieked, struggling from his grasp. She sat back down on her chair and gave him a disgruntled look. 


	3. Days of the Dynasty

Part Two: Days of the Dynasty  
  
Nearly a week passed at the Ronin household. Everyone was finally speaking again, and really getting into tactics. This wasn't some destruction mission they were going on, this was a rescue mission. More importantly, it was Sage's sister. Everything was about keeping her safe, and away from the battles and clashing swords. Everything had to be perfect, and understood perfect by everyone, in order to execute it. All of them didn't want to take up the time they did practicing, infact, the overall feeling was worried fustration, and most of them didn't completely focs on practice runs.  
  
***  
  
Aimie had literally starved herself, depriving her body of everything but water. She didn't want the food, fearing it was poisoned.  
  
"Why would we poison it, M'lady?" Kale asked, setting down the tray and walking over to her, "You're our ticket to the ronins."  
  
"I don't care," she said, her voice weak and lacking everything but contempt, "I'm not eating it."  
  
"You'll die," he said.  
  
"Good."  
  
Slightly taken back, Kale went back, shut and locked the door, and then turned to her again, "You can't die."  
  
"You just want my brother and Rowen for slaves. Yes I can," she said, tears edging the corner of her eyes. "And there is no way I'm giving up without a fight."  
  
Kale sat on the edge of her back, and attempted to reach out to her. She cowared away from his hand, back into the corner again, "I am not like Dais," he said, "I will not hurt you." aimie didn't trust him, and kept her distance, "I do not lie. I didn't want the dynasty to return to the mortal world, just to get back at the Samurai."  
  
"then why did you do it?" she snapped back.  
  
"I had to," Kale said bluntly, "Or I would be killed. Talpa is our old emperor, who controls this relm. Lady Kayura was--killed." he paused and sighed, "She kept peaceful order, that is, until talpa returned. He exiled her, and I even think she's dead now. We all used to follow her, but once Talpa returned, Dais became himself again, as did Seckmet. Me however, I play along, just to save myself."  
  
"Typical men," Aimie said, turning her stare away from him, "Too selfish to do anything about what they believe in. That's why I love them and not you," she said, "The Ronin Warriors are my family. I love them. I hate you, I hate you all. You have no idea how cruel you are."  
  
Seeing his attempts had failed, Kale stood and sighed heavily, "I do not lie, as I said. When you are ready to believe and trust me, just give me a silent signal, next time I come in here. I'll get you out." With that, he left, Aimie still not believing him.  
  
"Probably just a trap, to see if I'd leave," she said to herself, looking around her darkened room.  
  
***  
  
Another few weeks passed, and now the ronins were ready. "I can't believe we waited this long!" Kento said, angerly, as the group drove down the street, "She could be dead."  
  
"Unlikely," Rowen said, "they're using her as bait...and it's working. However, we'll make sure this trap back fires in their face."  
  
"Just you wait, Dais," Kento sneared, looking out the window, towards the giant,red gates, not to far off from the city.  
  
The car slowed, and then stopped, Ryo turning to face the three in the back; Sage, Rowen, and Kento. "Alright guys, "I'll see you there Sage and Kento." They nodded, and got out of the jeep. The plan was simple, get the dynasty, and attack from all angles. Never have they taken such precautions before and during battle.  
  
***  
  
Kale had tried everyday up to this point, to persuade Aimie he was on her side. It hardly worked. Aimie could barely move herself now, and her bones were visible through her skin. Depraved of food, Aimie was weak, barely able to even utter a sentance. The only thing left she could do was talk-to some extent- and swallow. She couldn't walk, let alone fight back if one of them decided to kill her, or take her to another location.  
  
Kale walked into her room, to see her curled up in a fetal position on her bed. The bones on her back stuck out, like the back of a lizard, bony. His heart sank, thinking off all his failed attempts. So, he walked over to her, and picked her up like an injured puppy. Her eyelids hung weakly open, "L-lemme..lemme go," she said, moving a bit.  
  
"I'm getting you out of here," Kale said, finally making up his mind. Enough was enough. He couldnt stand it anymore.  
  
Aimie thought about fighting back, but gave in, knowing it was a waste. The only hope she had now was to trust him. Kale knew if she didn't get out soon, she would die.  
  
Outside of the dynasty, the jeep had come to a hault. the last three ronins stepping into the gates, running at full speed, towards the main castle.  
  
On the other side of the dynasty, Kento and Sage had entered through another gate, which brought them the the east of the castle, near the spot Anubis died for Lady Kayura. "Man, we're so close," Kento said to Sage.  
  
"I'm getting overly impatient with all this planning," Sage said, "I want my sister back. Where are the others?" He said in silent fury.  
  
Rowen was the first to reach the end of the bridge, that lead over to the castle. Ryo and Cye followed him up, Sage and Kento immediately spotting them. Cye turned, and saw Kento wave. Then, he turned to Ryo, "It seems that there are no more soldiers around anymore, Ryo."  
  
Kento looked to Sage, "There are no soldiers. Pretty strange."  
  
"I know," Sage said, "Lady Kayura wiped them all out before, once she took over. I wonder what happened to her since then."  
  
"Yeah," Kento said, watching the other three cross the bridge, "I wonder if she's even still alive."  
  
"Let's hope so. She could really help us out here," Sage responded, not breaking his stare from the castle. He looked to all the windows, trying to guess which room was Aimie's, unaware she was no longer a resident of any of them.  
  
***  
  
Kale peered around every corner. prior to turning it. He wasn't going to take any chances. Ever since Kayura had gone, Dais seemed to become the self-proclaimed leader of the three. Never have the three talked together, only the scarce comment, that difted between them and their battles. He didn't even know how Dais and Seckmet felt about Aimie. Were they truely working for Talpa? Or playing as he did? Even after this thought crossed his mind, he continued to avoid them.  
  
Alright. The tree of dome is right over this way. If i can make it there, I can escape and go back to the mortal world.--  
  
"Kale."  
  
He stopped dead, the blood in his viens running cold with fear. Too afraid to look back, he waited for another response.  
  
"Where are you going?" It was Dais.  
  
"That's none of your business," Kale said, turning around, revealing Aimie, curled up, in her pathetic state.  
  
"That's not yours to take," Dais said, "And it is every bit of my business. Talpa put me incharge of the girl. If something happens to her, I get the heat for it."  
  
"Then burn in Hell because I'm leaving," Kale sneared, turning back around.  
  
"I don't think so...," Dais released his Illusion powers, the armor forming around him, "Web of Desception!" As the strings flew all of the walls, Kale turned to look back, cursing, his voice grim with anger.  
  
"Why you..."  
  
Moments later, Dais had caught his prey, Kale no longer holding onto Aimie. Both were woudn up in the sticky mess. Aimie ,now, was unconscience. Kale watched helplessly as Dais went over to her and cut her loose, "I'll be taking this," he said, "...to Lord Talpa. I'll ask him what to do next." Kale's face was screaming with hatred.  
  
"No! Get back here, coward!" he shouted furiously. Dais turned a bit and smiled, as he walked off.  
  
"You lose, Walord of Corruption." ...and with that, he walked off, down the hall.  
  
Kale struggled as best he could to pull from the strands. Finally, he called upon his dark energy, and blasted away all his restraints. Within moments of his release, Kale was sprinting at full speed, down the hall and after Dais.  
  
***  
  
Ryo, Cye, and Rowen had penatrated into the castle, undetected. All three had agreed to split up, and search for Aimie; to check each room and then meet back at the beginning. The next phase was to get Sage and Kento to Aimie, have them take her away, and then leave. If this meant no confrontations, then so be it. Their mission was not to fight any longer. It was just to get back Aimie.  
  
Rowen had taken to the left side of the castle. He searched up and down the halls, not one room containing Aimie in it. Oh man, Aim'...where'd ya go? Where'd ya go? He flew past a pair of doubledoors, as tall the ceiling, and almost as wide as three doorways. They blended in with the wall so well, Rowen was lucky to notice them. He stopped and backtracked, to inspect them. A doorway...to what? There are no handles. How do you get in..? Hmmm.... Rowen began to figure out the puzzle to the door, searching for anything resembling a handle.  
  
clang clang clang....  
  
The noise of armor echoed down the hall. Rowen whipped his head around to see the shadow of Dais coming down the corner. He bolted back the other way and hid, waiting, watching to see what he did.  
  
Dais turned the corner. There was Aimie, still unconsience in his arms. Rowen's blood boiled. There she was. All at once, his body wanted to force him into combat, yet his mind refused, fighitng with his heart that said 'go'. The doors opened, slowly, and Dais walked in, at a calm pace. Another clashing of armor was heard, one more fast-paced than the other. Kale rounded the corner and ran into the doors, after Dais. They shut, and once they did, Rowen glued himself to the outside of them, pressing his ear as hard as he could, so he could hear them.  
  
"Lord Talpa," Dais said, gaining his attention, "I caught Kale walking around with the girl."  
  
Talpa looked to Kale, "What were you doing with her?" he demanded calmly.  
  
Kale didn't want them to know he was attempting to escape. Infact, he wanted revenge on Dais, so he made something up. "I was taking her to my room," he stated, "Last time I checked, anything to that matter was none of Dais' business." Talpa looked to Dais, who's expression was now of utter suprise and fear.  
  
Outside, Rowen cursed aloud. The door was too thick for the ones inside to hear, "What does that mean?" he growled lowly, already knowing his implications.  
  
"You bothered me to tell me this, Dais of Illusion?" Talpa said, slightly irritated.  
  
Dais dropped Aimie, carelessly on the floor and pulled his weapon on Kale, "What are you thinking!?!?!" Kale shouted, "You can't drop her like that! She's fragile!"  
  
"Fragile? 'Fragile'? Since when does a warlord of corruption talk with such words?" Dais questioned. Kale drew his broad sword.  
  
"What's the matter in here?" It was Seckmet, appearing at the end of the hall. He walked forward and turned to Dais. "Dais?" Dais' eyes were still widely open with fear. Seckmet took out one of his swords, and turned it onto Dais, cleaning cutting off his right arm. Kale watched in confusion. Immediately, Dais' body morphed into Seckmet, and Seckmet into Dais. "He said, she's fragile. Don't drop her, you fool."  
  
Seckmet took a moment to stare at his lost limb, lying in a bloody puddle on the floor. He let out a delayed cry of pain, as he ran pff to nurse his shoulder. Kale cocked an eyebrow, "Dais?"  
  
"Get out of here," Talpa ordered, "Take this somewhere else...NOW!"  
  
The two looked to eachother. Dais picked up Aimie, and the two walked out, through the doors they once had come.  
  
Rowen watched, once again, from the shadows, as the two left. What had happened in there?  
  
***  
  
Silently, Dais lead Kale to a disclosed room, and shut the door. After silence had filled the room, Dais placed Aimie on the bed and turned to Kale, "Are you utterly insane?" he said to him, "You realize Seckmet is against you?"  
  
"What about you?" Kale questioned, still trying to figure out the situation.  
  
"I am with you on this one," Dais commented, looking back at Aimie, "For her."  
  
Kale cocked an eyebrow at his partner and crossed his arms, "You love her?"  
  
"I loved Kayura," he muttered, looking back to Kale, "After all that had happened, I was glad the ronins had conquered Talpa. We were free, and able to be ourselves again."  
  
"Why, then, do you want to save Aimie?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::::  
  
"Holy shit.., Aimie!"  
  
'It was when I heard Hardrock's voice that I realized we were waging war against them again, finally, after so long. It was an impulse, almost natural, to attack. Her. So I did.'  
  
Dais swung at Aimie in her bed, with his blades. She screamed and lept from the sheets, skid across the floor, and slammed her back against the wall. Dais walked over to her, holding forth his weapon.  
  
Her hand was up, for defense,but her eyes were what really stopped him. They were so bright, so filled with pure fear. He could see her body shaking, as his shadowed figure neared her. Her face seemed like she wanted to scream, but fear sucked her throat dry of sound. Tears built; fustrated, frightened tears. They rimmed her eyes, and left gleaming trails down her cheeks, as she sobbed, almost seeming to try and push through the walls with her back.  
  
Dais' mind provoked pity for the girl. He really didn't want to hurt her. He was almost certain he didn't. Was it all Talpa's brainwashing that caused him to do this? Everyone had looked upon himself as an evil being, never to be trusted or loved by anyone. Perhaps if he stopped, she would understand. Then the ronins would too. Then--  
  
"Aimie what's happening in there!?"  
  
She turned her head and looked to the door, wanting to respond. Immediately Dais sent his weapon flying. Dais' spider claws dented through the wood, "Shut up, Hardrock," he said, now chuckling playfully, "Go back to bed. She's fine in here with us."  
  
"US?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER, DAIS!? LET HER GO!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"I'm not going to do this anymore," Dais said, "If the Ronin Warriors can defeat Talpa, let them. Perhaps, with our help, he'll be gone for good."  
  
"But Seckmet--"  
  
"Let him die. Seckmet has no mind of his own. He's a follower," he grunted, "So let him be." Both looked back at her again.  
  
"She's going to die. She hasn't eaten anything for weeks," Kale said.  
  
Without a word, Dais walked over to her. Her armored down, and leaned over her, brushing back her blonde bangs with one hand. With the other, he grasped a string around his neck and pulled forth the Jewel of Life. Kale stood, starstruck. "Lady Kayura gave this to me before Talpa has returned. I'll grant my one wish, and save her."  
  
Kale watched in understanding, as Dais closed his eyes. A wind picked up, blowing in through the window. His eyes snapped open, and he released the jewel. It desinagrated into the wind, swirling through the air. Aimie breathed in, the dust and wind going with her breaths. All at once, her body returned to her normal weight, and her pale skin grew young and glowing once again. Her energy returned to her, as she blinked open her eyes. Dais stepped back and waited.  
  
Aimie sat up in a frenzy," Who?! What?! When!? Where!?!?"  
  
Dais played a slight smile and chuckled, "M'lady, welcome back." Aimie spun to look at him.  
  
"Dais?" she turned and saw Kale, "Uh-Kale? What's going on?! What are you doing in he--" She paused to realize she wasn't in her room, "Where am I?!"  
  
"We're getting you out of here," Dais said, his serious expresion returning. He lended her a hand, "C'mon." She stared at it for moment. Kale watched nervously. If Aimie wouldn't eat, how easy would it for her to say no to Dais?  
  
Unexpectedly, Aimie reached out and took his hand, "Alright," she said, and looked to Kale,"Let's go." Kale cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What changed your mind?" he asked.  
  
"I could hear you..for the most part," she stated, "Hey I was basically unconscience, not dead." Dais opened the door and peered out to the hall.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Dais said, heading for the door.  
  
"Hold on!" Kale shouted, holding up a hand, "What if Seckmet sees us? Or even Talpa? We need to desguise her."  
  
"Consider it done," Dais held up his kanji to Aimie. Her image immediately transformed into that of a dynasty soldier.  
  
"What'd you do?" Aimie asked, not being able to see herself.  
  
Dais chuckled a bit, "You're one of us now. Everyone around us only sees you as a soldier, not Aimie, but don't worry. Once we're out of here, I'll turn you back. After we exit this castle, it is imperitive that no one, except for us three, know you are Aimie. If they do, Talpa will know. He watches everything out there...which remind me," Dais stated, "The Ronins have penitrated the dynasty gates, as of this morning. They're already here."  
  
Her eyes widened with sudden hope, "Really? They came?"  
  
"Yes," Kale said, "Well prepared, I imagine."  
  
***  
  
She has to be in this hallway. I can sense it. Sage raced down the hall at full speed, and in full armor. He kept his sword in-hand, making sure he wasn't caught off guard. His quick paces stopped about halfway down the hall, as the last door to the right swung open, and out walked Dais, Kale, and one, single dynasty soldier. The three seemed to be slightly bothered, the soldier seeming the worst, as he searched every inch of the hall.  
  
Sage wanted to hide, but something inside told him to stay. The soldier's eyes caught his figure, and it stood, stone frozen. With an arm, it tugged on Dais and pointed down the hall, "Sage of Halo!" Kale exclaimed, "Dais, look!" He turned and saw him.  
  
"Halo!? How did you get in here?!" Dais questioned, suprisingly.  
  
"Enough!!" Sage brought forth his no-datchi. This was it. He was taking them both on at once, by himself, "Give me back my sister now, Damn it!"  
  
Then he noticed the soldier had already sprinted towards him. He pulled back his sword, ready to strike.  
  
Dais and Kale the noticed them too, "No, wait! Sage!!"  
  
"I can't take off the illusion in time!" Dais shouted to the soldier. Yet, they didn't stop.  
  
Tears streamed from Aimie's eyes, "Sage! Oniichan!!" she screamed, completely forgetting about the illusion.  
  
"Halo! Look into your sword! Don't strike!!" Kale shouted. Not wanting to listen, yet not wanting to take a chance, he threw down his sword and tackled the soldier to the ground, pinning them on their back. Aimie looked up at his brother, thunderstruck, as he brought back a fist to punch.  
  
"...O-oniichan...?" she murmured to herself. Sage stopped himself, his eyes fixating, finally, on the soldier.  
  
"Wh-what did you just call me?"  
  
"The spell!" Kale shouted. Aimie heard him.  
  
"Oniichan..!? Oniichan!!! It's me! It's me!" Aimie pleaded to him. Sage was a bit taken back, hearing words like that from a soldier. He looked up at Kale and Dais.  
  
"Is this some kind of sick joke?" he asked dryly.  
  
"Aimie...." There was a tone of a whisper behind Sage. He went to look back, only to be met with the blade of his sword, tilted to the side. Dodging the stationary blade in the air, Sage looked back to see Rowen holding it, peering into the shiny blade of wisdom, "It's you..."  
  
"See, Oniichan!? Let me go!" Aimie shouted, struggling.  
  
"Sage," Rowen said to him, "You're holding Aimie right there." He looked back at the soldier, and studied it for a moment.  
  
"YOU WANT PROOF YOU IDIOT!!!?" Aimie errupted and attacked her brother, noogieing him onto the floor, "Dumb blonde! I'm your sister! get it?!?"  
  
The metal knuckles didn't feel like metal knuckles..Sage realized. It was an illusion after all. he immediately returned the noogie and could feel her blonde hair through his metal covered fingers, "Aimie!!" he said happily, "You brat, it is you!" Rowen smiled brightly, watching the two through the sword, and seeing, ontop of their image, an image of two small children, playing together on a summer's day.  
  
Both stood and looked around, Kale and Dais already advancing to them, "We've put this illusion on her, in order for her to escape easier. We'll be escorting her out, for safety reasons," Dais said, placing a hand on Aimie's shoulder.  
  
Sage went to protest, but Aimie spoke up first, "Let them, Sage." He quieted and looked to Rowen. Rowen nodded in repsonse.  
  
"Alright then, but if anything happens to her, I'm going to have to kill you," Sage said, loudly.  
  
"By the way," Rowen said, "Where is Seckmet?"  
  
***  
  
Ryo waited anxiously at the exit to the castle, "Where's Rowen now?"Ryo questioned aloud.  
  
"I..I don't know..." a weak murmur made it to his ears, and he turned to see Cye, limping over to him, holding his left arm in pain, "But we...we have to leave."  
  
Ryo raced over to him, supporting him to stand, "What happened?!"  
  
"Seckmet found me..." Cye coughed, and leaned more on Ryo, gaining more and more weakness.  
  
"Just hang in there, Cye," Ryo said, going through the doorway.  
  
Kento met them infront of the castle, "Hey, where's Rowen and Sage?!" he asked, looking behind the two.  
  
"Somewhere in there. I hope they found her," Ryo said.  
  
"We have to leave..." Cye said again, "Talpa knows we're here." The three looked to the castle.  
  
***  
  
"The exit can't be much further!" Rowen said to Sage, as they ran down the halls.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Cye and Ryo. Do you think they're still in here? Should we look for them?" The two looked at eachother, and nodded, turning another corner down the hall.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED!) 


End file.
